


Stupid ideas Lead To Stupid Actions (or Finn Gets Fucked By Big Joe)

by LoveAllMyChildren



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, I'm going to stop now, Like, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Then again if you aren't really clear if you are consenting or not is it really consent???, Underage??, or like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveAllMyChildren/pseuds/LoveAllMyChildren
Summary: "Or, are you really in love with me? Is that it?" Joe taunted, backing him up against the truck. "What? N-no !" stuttered Finn, "Come on buddy, I was just-" "Just what?" yelled Joe, pushing him into the truck bed, "trespassing?! Oh-no, now, i'm gonna have to teach you a harsher lesson than I was before."





	Stupid ideas Lead To Stupid Actions (or Finn Gets Fucked By Big Joe)

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me after re-watching the stupidity that is Finn's plan play out in every possible way. Considering it barley took Merrill more than a second to know that Finn was the mastermind behind all that stupidity, how long has he had this plan? Has he just been waiting for the right people to come along? And just haw many times has he went over to Big Joe's house to weigh his options?

“And where do you think you’re going, Finn?” Cassidy stood, arms crossed, head tilted to the side, looking at Finn like she had just caught her child doing something they weren’t supposed to, “it’s the middle of the night.” Finn’s head snapped in the direction of the voice, his dreads hitting him in the face. 

“Hey, Cass! You know what, I was just going to-” Cassidy cut him off, moving her own dreads out of her face. 

“Sneak over to fuck Big Joe?” Cassidy smirked. 

“What? Wait, what?!” Finn exclaimed, dumbly getting out of his slight crouched position. 

“I know you’ve been sneaking over there a lot.” started Cassidy, “Don’t think I don’t see you sneaking past my tent, off into the woods. So, when did this start exactly?” She grinned, trying not to laugh at the incredulous look on Finn’s face. Ever since he got Sean and Daniel the job at Merril’s illegal weed farm, he finally felt it was time to put his plan into action. He had been planning to get his hands on that money ever since he saw that safe, and for some reason, Sean and Daniel’s arrival gave him the courage to set this plan into action. He didn’t know what, but there was something about the brothers that made him feel...invincible. So, he set out to find the best ways to slow down Big Joe and sneak into Merril’s.

Deciding this was better than her finding out what he was really doing, responded “Um can I just go? I mean. He’s...waiting.” He said, looking at her with an uncharacteristic bashfulness. He never thought about fucking Big Joe until now and honestly, it seemed pretty hot. His big, gruff stature. How easily he could manhandle him and fuck him into oblivion. Shit, he kinda wanted to fuck Big Joe. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I'll get out of your way.” she said, winking. As soon as she left, Finn let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and headed down the dirt path, making sure he was out of sight. He approached the gate that surrounded the cabin. The lights being out gave him the all clear and he climbed the gate, avoiding the view of the camera as much as possible. 

Once he was in, he went the small set up of tool near the path to his house, picking out a screwdriver, and went around trying to open one of the trucks. He made sure not to mess with the one that Big Joe often used to pick them up. He was about to open the door to a white and blue truck when- “Hey! What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” a gruff voice behind him yelled. He swirled around, coming face to chest with Big Joe. His arms crossed and he stepped forward menacingly, repeating his question. “What. The. Fuck. Do. You. Think. You’re. Doing. Punk?” The last few words were accompanied by harsh shoves that sent him crashing into the truck behind him, the screw driver he was holding long forgotten. As soon as he saw him, his thoughts raced back to the revelation that he wanted Joe to fuck him and any prepared excuse he may have had flew out the window.

“Well-heh- you see-” Finn started, but Big Joe didn’t want to hear it. 

“Have you come to fuck with me? Huh?” Then, a big smirk came onto his face, "Or, are you really in love with me? Is that it?" Joe taunted, backing him up against the truck once more. "What? N-no!" stuttered Finn, pushing himself back up, "Come on buddy, I was just-" 

"Just what?" yelled Joe, pushing him into the truck bed, "trespassing?! Oh-no, now, I'm gonna have to teach you a harsher lesson than I was before." "I don't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice." The smirk on his usually stoic face said otherwise. Those assholes say that bullshit phrase too much.

“Wait-wait man, we can talk about this!” Finn yelled. Big Joe took both of Finn’s wrists, pinning him to the truck. “You stay right there.” He let go of his wrists in order to sit Finn onto the back of the truck, standing in between his legs so he couldn’t escape. 

Finn, realizing exactly what Big Joe wanted, said “Wait, Big Joe, fuck.” Joe pushed him to lay down onto the truck bed, a hand on his chest pinning him down while the other undid his pants. “Wha- you can’t be serious!” Finn said feeling the familiar warmth in his groin. Big Joe looked at him, an ‘like that’s going to help your situation’, look on his face as he continued to pull Finn’s pants off despite his constant struggling.

“Ugnh!” was the startled noise Finn made as his pants were pulled past his boot and thrown onto the ground, leaving him fully exposed under Joseph’s gaze. He was even more surprised when Big Joe pulled out a small bottle from his back pocket. Lube. “Wow, how long have you been carrying that around, huh? Waiting’ for a chance to get your hands on me?” Finn joked, trying to diffuse the situation. Big Joe didn’t respond as he pried his prey’s legs open, exposing his pretty pink hole. “Fuck.” Joe muttered, playing with Finn’s hole, watching as it twitched under his scrutiny. As Finn sat up, Joe crouched down to get a better view. He smirked at the look on Finn’s face before delivering the first lick. 

“Ahh- fuck!” That seemed to egg Joe on as he continued to lick his hole. “F-fuck! I thought you were teaching me a lesson!” 

“Trust me,” responded Joe gruffly, “I am, because this is all you’re getting” 

“W-what?” 

“This lube,” he held it up, “is for me” Finn looked at him with wide eyes, growing hornier by the minute. Then, Joe stopped to take his cock out and fuck! He wasn’t the longest one Finn had taken, but he was definitely the thickest. Joe slicked himself up and roughly yanked Finn closer, his dick flush with Finn’s hole. 

He held Finn’s thighs in a bruising grip that Finn would have normally found hot. “Ah! Come on pal, we can talk about this! Please? Shit!” Finn whined desperately. 

Joe ignored him and set about his business, lightly prodding Finn’s entrance with his tip. He smirked up at Finn before pushing himself all the way in in one fluid motion. “F-fuck!” gasped Finn, his eyes screwing shut at the feeling of being stretched wide open. He was suddenly grateful that he had fingered himself last night. 

“A-ah! Mmph!” He groaned. The burn was painful but manageable. That was until Big Joe stared fucking into him with no warning. 

He was tight and warm and Joe hadn’t gotten laid in months. He was ashamed to say he couldn’t control himself. He enjoyed the look on the kids face as he set a punishing pace, biting his lip when Finn started to cry. He snapped his hips with more aggression, punching the breaths out of the man below him. “S-slow down fuck!” Finn ground out.

“Oh shut up,” Joe growled, taking a hold of Finn’s neck, “look at how hard you are! There no way you don’t want this. I bet you’ve been dreamin’ about this huh slut?” Finn scratched at the truck bed, trying desperately to hold onto something. 

The burn from the lack of prep began to fade as Big Joe brutally slammed into his prostate, and everything quickly become too much for him. “Ah! Shit! Joe, please?” 

Knowing what that whiny, pleading tone meant, Big Joe took one look at Finn’s angry, red dick before laughing and saying, “I must really have you fucked up if you think I'm even going to think about touching you there. Big Joe’s pace suddenly became more erratic and he came in Finn then immediately dropped him, leaving him to slide off the truck bed and onto the dirt paved yard. He gripped Finn’s hair, forcing him to look at him as he grabbed his dick and jerked him until he thought he was close, then gripped his balls tightly, ruining his orgasm. 

He took one last look at Finn, watching his cum spilling out of his ass before saying, “Stay the fuck off of my property.” 


End file.
